


The Tears of T'Challa

by ScarletWitch7



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt Nakia, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Shuri, Sad T'Challa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 22:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14270568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletWitch7/pseuds/ScarletWitch7
Summary: A major rewrite of the scene where Killmonger threatens Shuri.





	1. Chapter 1

The battle had begun. Shuri stepped out from behind Nakia. She spotted T'challa, fighting the vast army supporting Killmonger. He seemed to be doing fine, so Shuri focused on the fighting directly in front of her. She fired her blasters at Killmonger while Nakia attacked him close-up.

"Ahg." Nakia grunted in pain as the man cut her with his half-spear. He then threw her into the fighting. Having no time to check if Nakia was okay, Shuri fired rapidly at Killmonger, knocking him down to his knees.

"I almost have him," Shuri though excitedly, "T'challa is going to be so proud." Suddenly, the man's suit pulsed, throwing the teen on her back. Shuri's whole body ached. Checking her blasters, she saw that the blast had disabled them. She tried to get up to her feet, only to see Killmonger's spear pointed at her heart.

Shuri glared at the man. He smiled back.

"SHURI!" Her brother screamed from the battlefield. He tried to run to her, but was blocked by the crowds of people fighting in front of him. He looked desperately at her.

"Brother!" Shuri said, scared now and cursing her overconfident self.

"This is perfect." Killmonger said with a grin. "Nothin' the great "king" can do to save you now, little girl!"

Shuri spit on his foot. It soaked through his shoe. She was satisfied.

"Ugh." Killmonger grunted in annoyance, hauling Shuri up by the back of her shirt. He pulled the struggling girl to her feet and put his arm around her neck in the position of a chokehold. He placed his spearhead to her back, directly behind her heart.

"Please, don't do this. We can still have a fair fight, just me and you, she doesn't have to be a part of this." T'challa said, near tears.

"As if I'll listen to you. She chose not to work with me, it's only fitting that she be executed in front of the public." Killmonger smiled and raised his voice, yelling across the battlefield. "Let her be an example! Betray me and die!" And with that, he stabbed the spearhead through Shuri's chest.


	2. The Tears of T'Challa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuri is dying. T'Challa is crying.

"Agh!" Shuri cried out in pain, her mouth open in a silent scream. Blood trickled out of her mouth as Killmonger pulled the spear from her body.

"NO!" T'challa screamed in anguish.

The battlefield fell quiet as the young girl fell to the ground, unmoving.

"No." Nakia whispered in disbelief.

"Now you see! This is what happens when you betray your ki-" Killmonger's sentence was cut short by the long spear that embedded in his chest.

The general, Okoye, stood behind him. Her eyes were full of tears as she glared at the man's body.

"Shuri!" T'challa ran to his sister's body, crying. "No." He said, his voice breaking.

He cradled Shuri's body in his arms. Shuri stirred, her eyes opening.  
"Brother?"

"It's me, I'm here."

"Why are you crying? What happened?"

"You got hurt. I don't know if we can save you."

"It's okay. I go to a better place."

"I don't want you to leave."

"I have to."

"It's not your time."

"You can't save me, T'challa. It's impossible, I know."

"I'm so sorry for not saving you."

 

"It's okay. I will see father."

 

" I know. He will be happy to see you. I'm sure he'll be so proud of you." T'challa was sobbing now, his tears falling onto Shuri's face.

 

"T'challa! Look! He's right there! Behind you!"

 

"I don't see him, Shuri."

 

"Oh." Shuri's brow furrowed in confusion. Her breathing became shallow and uneven. "He has the most beautiful panther with him. It's so pretty. I wish you could see it, it looks like a very nice panther."

 

"It sounds wonderful."

 

Okoye was standing nearby, holding a sobbing Nakia against her shoulder. Tears were running the general's face, and her lip trembled.

 

"He's calling me, brother."

 

"It's okay. You can go."

 

"He says to say goodbye to Mom for him. He never got to see her before he died. Promise you will?" Her breathing was fast and shallow.

 

"I promise." T'challa's voice was choked as he gripped Shuri's hand, trying to smile at the dying teenager.

 

Shuri smiled weakly, her eyes unfocused. "Goodbye, brother. I love you."

 

"Goodbye, Shuri. I love you too."

The young girl took one last breath. He eyes slid closed. Her chest stilled. Her heart stopped. She was dead.

T'Challa screamed. Okoye pryed him away from Shuri. Their lives would never be the same.


End file.
